Our Own Little Secret
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Dean and Seamus has been hidden a big secret from each other. They may be oblivious to each other but the people around them could tell. Well they ever find out what they were hiding from each other? Or will they keep running around in circles?


Written for **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for June 30th: "**Secret**"

Character: **Dean T. and Seamus F.**

**Thanks to Tiff, my wonderful beta. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POOTER. DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Our Own Little Secret<strong>**"**

Dean never thought that he would ever meet someone like Seamus.

When he came to Hogwarts, he was in the same year as Harry Potter, the rumoured saviour.

He was in the same dorm room too.

He had heard rumours about the Dark Lord and it was something to fear.

Dean was somewhat relieved about the future.

Another person, who was just as relieved as he was, was Seamus Finnigan.

The Irish boy was his total opposite.

Seamus was a fighter, never giving up.

Even if he screwed up his spells and charms, he still kept going.

Surprisingly, the polar opposites became the best of friends.

Things were normal.

Except for Harry's adventures and missions.

However, at the end of their fifth year, Dean came to a shocking conclusion.

He was standing a few feet from his friends.

He slowly turned to look at Seamus who was laughing with Ron and Harry.

"I'm in love with him..." he whispered to himself.

Dean silently stared at Seamus, watching his every move, every hand gesture, and every smile.

He never thought that he would love someone like him, a bloke.

That was his biggest secret.

Fred and George came and talked to him about something the same time Seamus turned to look at Dean.

Seamus watched Dean silently.

He carefully watched Dean's every blink, every laugh, and every smile.

He had already accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend at the end of their fourth year.

He didn't know it came to be.

Nevertheless, that was the truth and his biggest secret.

Dean Thomas was his first friend at Hogwarts.

He was glad that he was sorted into the same house as Dean was.

"_I will always love you, Dean."_ He thought.

They were all standing outside the courtyard that day.

During dinner, Seamus and Dean sat opposite each other, like they always do.

Dean was talking about their Potions homework and Seamus paid close attention.

Not far from them, the Weasley twins were with the Golden Trio.

"Mark our words..." started Fred.

"Those two will fall for each other." Said George.

Ron choked on a piece of bread.

Hermione turned red.

And Harry smiled and nodded.

"They don't know it yet, but they are very perfect for each other." Harry said softly.

His two best friends looked at him in confusion.

"They complement each other. Dean is the brains, the one who plans. While Seamus is the motivation. He supports Dean all the time at the same time Dean encourages Seamus. They don't notice it yet though." Harry explained.

They twins nodded.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at Dean and Seamus.

"Now that you mention it, you're right Harry. They do complement each other, don't they." She said and smiled.

Ron smiled and nodded as well.

The days went by quickly.

The second term was coming to its end.

Dean was packing his trunk.

He turned to look at Seamus' bed and saw that his friend's things were not all packed yet.

Dean sighed.

He knew Seamus was a bit lazy when it came to packing.

After an hour, Dean had finished packing and went to Seamus' side.

Dean folded some clothes that were on top of the bed.

He slowly organized the trunk so everything would fit perfectly.

As Dean was rearranging the things in the trunk, he saw a blood red coloured journal at the bottom.

He couldn't resist the urge to take a quick peak.

As he opened the muggle journal, he saw his name, skilfully written on the first page with Seamus' name above his.

_November 15, 1996_

_Dean was helping me with my Transfiguration's homework. I don't think I'd survive without him by my side._

_His smiled made my day special._

_If he only knew how he affects me every time he opens his mouth and talks to me._

_I know he doesn't know that I'm in love with him._

_If I tell him, he might get scared and I'll lose him as a friend._

_I love him enough to just stick by his side through thick and thin._

_Someday..._

_Maybe..._

_I'll tell him how I feel._

_When that day comes, I'll accept whatever comes my way._

_If he'll hate me, then, I'll accept it whole-heartedly._

Dean was lost for words.

Seamus was in love with him too.

Now, he finally understood everything.

The way Seamus would pick him up when he was down...

The way Seamus was able to make his smile no matter how aggravating his day was.

He closed the journal and ran out the dorm room.

When he got to the living room of their common room, Seamus wasn't there.

"Harry, Ron. Have any of you seen Seamus?" Dean asked with an excited tone.

Harry and Ron tried not to smile too much.

"He left a few minutes ago." Ron said.

"He said something about going to the Owlery." Harry added.

Dean nodded and ran out.

"How can it be that it took him this long to realize that he loves Seamus?" Ron asked.

Harry gave Ron a Slytherin smirk.

"How can it be that until now, you won't acknowledge that you're in love with Hermione?" Harry asked back.

Ron turned tomato red.

"Hush up, Harry." Ron said.

Harry laughed and Ron joined in.

Dean ran as fast as he could to the Owlery.

And just as Harry said, Seamus was there.

Seamus saw Dean and waved.

Dean smiled and ran faster.

Seamus saw Dean coming and smiled.

"Hey Dean, why are you in a rush—" Seamus didn't finish.

Dean had jumped.

Seamus opened his arms to catch Dean.

"Have you completely lost your bloody—" Seamus began but was stopped by Dean's lips on his.

Seamus was surprised but kissed back.

When Dean pulled away, Seamus gave him a confused smiled.

"I love you too, Seamus Finnigan!" Dean told him.

Seamus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You're in love with me too?" Seamus asked.

Dean nodded.

Dean stood up and pulled Seamus up too.

"Loving you has been my biggest secret since the end of our fourth year." Seamus said.

Dean embraced him.

"And it shall continue to be our secret... Until we can tell everyone." Dean said.

Seamus was glad that Dean now knew his biggest secret.

"At least now you know my biggest secret too. We're even." Dean added.

The smiling Irish nodded in agreement.

It would be their own little secret from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcome. ^_^**


End file.
